deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Mothra Leo
Mothra Leo is the Kaiju protagonist of the Rebirth of Mothra movie trilogy. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Mothra Leo vs. Bowser * SCP-682 vs. Mothra Leo (Abandoned) * Ultraman Zero vs Mothra Leo History Leo's mother and Battras were giant moths created by the planet as guardians to protect it and the Elias, an ancient civilization of fairy-like beings predating humanity. When Mothra reached the end of her lifespan, she laid an egg from which Leo prematurely hatched in an attempt to save his mother from Desghidorah. But forced to watch Mothra sink into the sea, Leo retreated to a remote island where he cocooned himself against a 10,000 year old tree and emerged in his adult state to avenge his mother while taking on a more active role as a protector of the Earth alongside the Elias sisters. Background * Son of Mothra * Species: Divine Moth * Wingspan: 53 meters * Length: 24 meters * Weight: 5,900 tons A formidable adversary in combat, Leo is able to fight in all stages of his life, another difference is that Leo can transform into stronger forms. Weapons (Larva) * Web attack with stinging aftershock * Mega Breast Cannon * Can become invisible * Can move at 40 kilometers per hour Weapons (Imago) * Flight * Cross Heat Laser beams * Jade Bolts * Mega Breast Cannon * Able to break apart into thousands of smaller 30.5cm Mothras * Can preform a Excel Pileload * Reflective Green Powder * Can do Sparkling PryeLoad * Can preform an Excel Dash * Able to preform a Sun Strike Buster * Able to speed the growing process of plants Weapons (Rainbow Mothra) * Flight * Cross Heat Rainbow Laser beams * Jade Bolts * Mineral Chest Beam * Able to break apart into thousands of smaller 30.5cm Mothras * Reflective Rainbow Powder * Can emit two Sparkling Rainbow Buster blasts from wings * Can create a Pressure Field * Can create a Levitation Field * Can change into Aqua Mothra Weapons (Aqua Mothra) * Flight * Cresent Dash Beam * Can create a Pressure Field * Cross Heat Pulser Beams * Able to break apart into thousands of smaller 30.5cm Mothras * Able to leave a aura-like light in his wake when emerging from the water, which will levitate objects * Can change into Light Speed Mothra * Adept swimmer Weapons (Light Speed Mothra) * Flight * Can travel through time * Can change back into Rainbow Mothra Weapons (Armor Mothra) * Flight * Armor Heat Laser * Has thick armor encasing his body (Hence the name) * Razor sharp wings * Able to do Transcending Fate, where he instantly crystallizes his foe * Can change into Eternal Mothra Weapons (Eternal Mothra) * Flight * Unknown Feats * Defeated Desghidorah, Dagahra and Grand King Ghidorah. Weaknesses * Lost to Grand King Ghidorah in their first fight * Was nearly killed by Dagahra Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Combatants that can transform Category:Combatants with a unique weapon Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Combatants with Supernatural Abilities Category:Eponymous Combatants Category:Flight Users Category:Giant Combatants Category:Gods Category:Godzilla Characters Category:Hero Protagonist Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Illusionists Category:Insects Category:Kaiju Category:Magic Users Category:Main Protagonist Category:Male Category:Monster Category:Movie Combatants Category:Protagonist Category:Rebirth of Mothra characters Category:Shapeshifters Category:Time Manipulators Category:Toho Characters Category:Younger Combatants